Late After Work
by thecoolcolorofblack
Summary: Reno, Rude, YAOI WARNING!


Jasmine: Okaaaay, this is my first post on our little group shared FanFic, this copy needs to be revised so that's why it's a WIP, and I love Reno, and Rude, there is verrrry heavy yaio, if you don't like it then don read it, enjoy ^-^

Reno moaned, the sound filling the room. "Godamnit Rude!" he yelled, gripping the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. Rude only smiled, moving faster in and out of his partner. "Fuc-!" the fire red haired man clenched his teeth, trying to hold in a plethora of loud moans. "That-!" Reno gasped as Rude hit his sweet spot.

Rude gripped the man's waits tighter, ramming the spot over and over again, earning him a few shouted curses from Reno. "Godamnit!" Reno yelled again "Stop!" he pleaded, not able to handle the pleasure he was receiving from the other man. Reno's member trembled, pre-cum dripping off of its head. "Screw you Rude!" Rude moaned loud, thrusting himself deep into the other man.

Rude was lost in his own pleasure "Reno!" Rude yelled loudly as he came, deep inside of his partner. Reno closed his eyes tightly as he came as well, spraying his sticky white seed over his red bed spread. He fell to the bed, breathing heavily. Rude fell next to him. The two laid on the bed panting and letting out small groans. When Rude had caught his breath he wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller, sweat covered men. "Holy crap Rude,"

Reno groaned between pants "you've gotten better." Reno pulled himself closer to the black man. As he caught his breathe laughed, "I'm going to be sore for weeks." Rude laughed surprised by his partner's scene of humor. He kissed Reno's forehead mumbling "Glad you liked it" Reno hadn't heard him, drifting into sleep.

As Reno woke, he stretched, his lower half aching. He rolled over, smiling at his partner, who was lying awake on the bed next to him. "If feels like I got shot in the ass." Reno groaned. Rude laughed again. "Well" He grunted as he pulled himself up. "We should get to work." Reno moaned "Aww Hell, I don't want to go anywhere." Reno sat up next to his lover and leaned on his shoulder "How about'" He smiled up at Rude

"One more night." Rude shook his head "You're going to get us in trouble again Reno." Reno frowned. "Come on baby~" His voice was light and musical as he kissed Rude seductively on the neck. Rude shivered, feeling another erection make itself clear to him. "We'll go back in tomorrow" Reno whispered against his neck. Rude closed his eyes, falling back onto the bed "Sounds good to me."

Reno smiled, falling next to Rude, a new erection flowing from him. Rude smiled and looked at his partner "Reno, your one horn.y ." Reno glared up at him "Keep talking like that and I'll be topping." Rude laughed, loud and mockingly at Reno. "Reno, you've never topped me and you never will. "I could if I wanted to, yo." Reno turned his back to the other.

Rude smiled wide and pulled the smaller man closer to his . " e on Reno, you know I love you." Reno flipped to face lover. He smiled up at his partner, pulling him into a large hug. "Damn strait." He mumbled into Rude's chest.

The two men spent most of the day lying lazily on Reno's bed, both of them drifting in out of sleep, when they happened to be awake at the same time.

When Rude woke up he got off the bed quietly, trying not to wake his partner. He put on a pair of blue silk boxers and walked outside onto the large patio of Reno's house. He leaned on the thick black railing that surrounded the patio. He turned as he heard Reno come outside. Without lifting his head he made a quick greeting to his friend. Reno frowned "Why've you out here yo?" he asked as he snaked his arms around Rude's waist."Just needed some fresh air." Rude said happily leaning into Reno's touch. He looked up, it was night time again and the stars were just beginning to peak from behind the clouds that hung lazily in the sky.

Reno rested his head on the back of his lover's neck as he began to gently sway his still bare hips over Rude's clothed backside. Rude smiled contentedly as he felt Reno start to get hard. Reno kissed the others neck. Rude tilted his head to the side to give his partner more access. Reno began to snake his hands lower down his partner's body, playing with the elastic on his boxers. Rude let out a small moan as Reno's gently swaying became slow thrusts.

He attacked the man's neck and shoulder with small kissed and nips. He slipped his hands past the elastic on his lover's boxers, slowly working his way down to Rude's thick member. Rude grabbed the railing as his partner traced around his shaft with his cool hand. Reno's thrusts came a little faster as he ran one hand from the base of his partner's stiff member to the tip, earning another couple of gentle moans from Rude. He played with the tip with his thumb, gently caressing it. Rude's legs stiffened as he bit his lip. Reno moaned near Rude's ear, continuing his torment of kisses.

Rude closed his eyes, his lower half aching as Reno moaned through the kisses. Reno began to trust his bare pelvis into Rude's boxers more lwstfully, his moans turning into soft pants. Reno began to slowly move his hand up and down his partner's unbelievably hard length. Rude moaned again, gripping the railing tighter. Reno continued his gentle stroking as he slipped Rude's boxers around his ankles. He began to stroke his lover faster as he gently rubbed the head of his own shaft over his partner's bare backside.

Rude gasped as his lover began to move his hand at an unbelievable pace. He griped onto the rail to keep himself from falling, his legs going numb from pleasure. "Oh god Reno." He moaned under his breath as his body began to heat up, covering him with sweat as his eyes rolled back. Reno rubbed his hard-on on Rude faster, filling the air with deep moans and sighs. "God…" Rude's voice was a deep ble. Reno moaned, grinding his pelvis on Rude's leg. A spasm ran from Rude's thigh up to his neck "Reno!!" He screamed, the cool air suddenly feeling extremely hot. Rude fell to the ground as he came, his legs giving out from under him. Reno fell next to him, covered in sweat and cum.

His breath was heavy. "Reno…" Rude's eyes were closed and he had sat up, leaning his head on the patios thick black railing. Reno smiled, falling into Rude's lap. Reno curled up with his partner his head in the others lap as he caught his breath. Rude ran his fingers through his lover's bright red hair, smiling down at him. "Reno," he said again, his voice filled with love for his partner "I love you so much…" Reno wiggled his head a little, positioning his head so that he could look deep into his lover's eyes.

"I love you too yo" Reno smiled, purring the words. Rude sighed as Reno stood up, taking a see in an over sided chair that was sitting outside. Rude got up, sitting next to him. Reno smiled evilly as he rubbed the others thigh. "Mmhm" Rude moaned, still not over the high from their love making earlier. Reno ran his warm hand over Rude's thigh, making his was slowly up. This time, instead of grabbing the hardening shaft, he bowed his head. His head floated a few inches over Rude's member, his warm breath making it even harder

"You know," He smiled down at the rapidly growing erection "I've never done this before… " Rude smiled down at him. Reno winked at his lover before facing the thick length again. "Just tell me if I do anything wrong" he sighed seductively as he experimentally licked the tip of the hot member. Rude shuttered, joy coursing through him again. Reno lapped at the tip enjoying the way his partner tasted. He began to gently massage the warm sacks under Rude's member, earning him a loud moan. He licked the base of the Rude's firm shaft, moving his way from the base to the tip.

He kissed it as he reached the end of it, rubbing the tip playfully on his smooth lips. Rude moaned, grabbing on to the arms of the chair. Reno took the head of the quivering dick into his mouth, grinning wide as he felt Rude involuntarily buck his hips. He began to bob his head, slowly at first, but with increasing speed, every time he moved his head down a little farther on the painfully stiff shaft. "Oh my god" Rude moaned out loudly as Reno had almost fully sheathed the other in his mouth. Reno tried hard not to gag, realizing how big his friend actually was. Rude removed his arms from the chair, latching onto the back of Reno's head, forcing it to move along his long member.

Reno tried to make loud se xual moans to turn Rude on. This made Rude only move his friends head faster as the vibrations coming from Reno's thought coaxed him deeper into his partner's mouth. Reno yelled through his lover's length, which had Rude screaming in seconds. He growled out Reno's name as he came, pushing himself as far as Reno would let him go. As Rude let go of Reno's head, panting loudly. Reno pulled his head up quickly, choking on the cum that covered his through. Reno coughed heavily as he sat back up next to his partner. "So," he said as his cough subsided "how was it?"

He looked up at the larger man like a smile child. Rude glanced at his lover, his face covered in sweat "It was" he panted "fantastic" Reno smiled as he rubbed his neck. Rude looked over, concerned for his partner "Did I hurt you?" Reno smiled laughing as he shook his head. "No it's just that-" Reno did something that he very rarely did, he blushed, his face burning . Rude smiled as he wrapped his arms around his partner "You know," He mumbled "Boss is going to kill us tomorrow." He smiled down at his partner, amusement filling his warm brown eyes. Reno rolled his eyes, "Screw the Boss you. It was worth it." Rude grinned, pulling the man closer.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms. Completely unclothed…


End file.
